


Hear my cry

by superpaulina10



Series: Lost in thoughts AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of brainwashing, Seriously guys this is a bit hard, and it just the beggining, mentions of child torture, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpaulina10/pseuds/superpaulina10
Summary: In the aftermath of the event which changed Eos' history from then, The Marshall is expected to suffer the consequences of his actions.





	Hear my cry

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, another piece for my Lost in Thoughts AU.  
> (Yep I continued this shit)

Niflheim’s prince woke up in a room he didn’t recognized. But he recognized some hospital machinery attached to him. The clear green walls decorated with animals and stars confused him, being so different of the hospitals at his home, being clear white and with no decorations. Not like he spent there a lot of time, just two or three hours when the analysis took place. He was always a bit anxious to go there, they usually took blood samples and inject him with some weird substance that made him sick for days, between other tests. Fortunately, he wasn’t alone, Suzy and Sai were with him, and they also got the analysis. His mother told him that their health was pretty weak, and the doctors were there to help them, and the strange substance was the medicine to keep him from falling ill. Not like Prompto has ever been sick, neither the twins, except from some allergic reactions with both the sun and temperature changes. He remembered how Sai’s body was covered by red dots every time the season changes, and how Suzy needed sunglasses to go outside when it was a sunny day. **  
**

He looked to the sides, searching for the little chocobo plushie he always takes when he goes to the hospital. If he was in one, then it had to be there, right? But it was nowhere to be seen, maybe it had fallen the bed while he was sleeping? And where it was his mom? She usually was with him when they were at the doctor. He tried to remember if his mother told him something while they were going to the clinic when he noticed it.

He didn’t have any recently memories of going to the hospital. Actually, the next appointment was in two weeks.

Then, why was he there?

Prompto began to feel scared, the happy room’s decorations now unsettled him, like if the animals were about to jump and eat him alive. He wanted to run, but there were tubes in him, and he was always told to stay still if there was equipment attached to him. He began to cry, big tears rolling down his cheeks. If Sai would had been there, he probably would laugh and tell him a joke. Suzy would have already began to tell him stories or play with him.

But they weren’t there.

If his nursemaid were there, she probably would began to sing the nursery rhyme she always sang, while petting his hair.

But she wasn’t there.

If his mother were there she would cuddle him and kiss him until his tears stop flowing from his eyes.

But she wasn’t there. He was alone.

Alone.

All alone.

He began to cry louder, calling his mother, his nursemaid, his friends, anyone. He didn’t want to be alone. He tried to remember how he got in there. But it was a blurry mess of green, black and red, and the name Suzy echoing in his mind.

Suzy, maybe Suzy was there? If he only knew where she was. She was close, so close, but yet too far to reach.

The sound of the door opening distracted him. He looked at the stranger, a man about his nursemaid’s age, dressed like his father, but with black colours. He had short black hair and friendly green eyes. His face reminded the kid of something. He tried to stop crying, cleaning his tears with the sleeve of the robe he was wearing.

-Hello little one -saluted the man, putting his big hand in the prince’s tiny shoulder. -I’m sorry that you have to travel up here so rushed, but it was necessary. We feared the worst

The prince looked at him, expectant. His eyes narrowed in concentration. The man chuckled, patting the child’s hair.

-I’m sorry, I should introduce myself first. My name is Regis Lucis Caelum

The name fell in the prince like a big stone on his back. Regis Lucis Caelum. If you’re asking why this name is so important, it’s easy to explain: Regis Lucis Caelum was the one hundred thirteen king of the kingdom of Lucis, which at that time was in war with the empire of Niflheim.

Back into the prince, he immediately shrieked into himself, apart of the man’s touch, making him frown. The child was afraid, and with reason: what would Lucis’ king do with his enemy’s son? Although it seemed said king has other plans, as he reached to grab the kid’s hand.

-Don’t be afraid, prince Prompto. You are safe here

-Where is my mom? Where are my friends? -asked Prompto, with a weak cry. He wanted his mom, his friends, anybody but that man.

Regis sighed, looking at his hands as he sat in a nearby chair. -I wish we could save everyone, Prompto, but I fear we couldn’t. It was a very difficult and many of our troops didn’t make it alive -he took a long breath, adjusting himself in the chair. He put the same face that Iedolas did when Prompto made a difficult question and he didn’t know how to answer.

-Your mom wasn’t there when we came to rescue you -answered the man. -But your friends… -he didn’t say anything, he just finished the sentence. Prompto felt the tears in his eyes again. He wanted to cry, to shout at the man, to say all the things he listened to the twins when they had an argument, to get up and ran away from the room with terrorific animals, to find his mother, his friends, everyone. But he couldn’t do any of that, he needed to remain strong, as his father always told him. The man put a hand on his shoulder, but Prompto moved before he could. Regis looked at him, and Prompto saw that he hurt him.

-I’m sorry -he whispered, looking at his hand with his back hunched.

And Prompto couldn’t stop his wails anymore.

He wanted to go home, with his parents and his friends. He wanted to celebrate his birthday party. He didn’t want to be in that room with that man. He wanted to go out.

Regis sat on the bed, stroking the prince’s back.

-I’m sorry that you’re alone here. But we needed to save you before the harm was unable to fix. When we found out what they were doing with you and the others… We had to save you from that hell

-What do you mean? What is that hell you’re talking about? -bawled Prompto. He didn’t live in any hell, maybe the Lucian King mistook him with another boy. The man sighed, cleaning the boy’s tears with his handkerchief.

-You wouldn’t understand, my child. But don’t worry, you’re safe here. Now that you’re away from the Niflh Emperor you can be save

Prompto couldn’t believe what the man was saying. Niflh Emperor? His father? Why was he in danger with his father? That man was lying. Surely, there was no way he was saying the truth. That man wanted to hurt him, to take him from his family. But… What if he wasn’t lying? He remembered all the pain he suffered during the doctor’s visits, and how it hurted all the things they did him there. But that was for his own good, his mother told him. And she did that because she loved him, right? His parents loved him, the wouldn’t ever hurt him! That man was a liar! He couldn’t tell the truth, he just couldn’t!

-You’re lying! -the kid shouted, moving further away from the man that he nearly fell of the bed if Regis didn’t pulled him by the arm a enclosed the prince in his chest. Despite all of his efforts, after a minute struggling, the prince gave up, muttering accusations against Lucis’ governor while he apologized in return. The seed of doubt  was planted, and it was certain that the Lucians would make it sure to grow.

But they needed to make sure that seed would grow without problems. To grow without anyone trying to kill it before it was deep inside the Niflheim’s Prince.

And that’s why both Clarus and Cor were arguing two floors down where their king was.

-I know that Regis will wait for your and the glaive’s report. But I need to know. The mission was about taking Niflheim’s prince, and you were there just for commanding them. Now, tell me why were you at the manor and why it’s a girl with a serious eye injury behind this door! -The Shield barked, his tone gradually growing as he spoke, but Cor seemed unfazed by that. He just sighed, staring at the door. He didn’t know what to answer. Both of them knew why he took active part in the attack, but that wasn’t important. Cor knew what Clarus really wanted, and he didn’t know if he could give it to him, because he was also wondering why he did.

-One of the glaives injured her. We couldn’t leave her there

-I know, Cor, but now we have a big problem in our hands. What are we going to do with her? The Prince’s kidnapping is already a dangerous move, but we can use him to achieve peace. But that girl? What are we going to do Cor, have you thought about that?

The Marshall felt like a scolded child for breaking a dish while playing, but the Shield was right. He didn’t think about the consequences, and they had not only a boy away from his family in his enemy country, but a girl too. A girl who shouldn’t be there. A girl that he, ridden by guilt, had took away from her life.

He was put out of his thoughts by the loud breath Clarus let go, he seemed calmed, or resigned, at least.

-We can’t just… go to Niflheim again and leave her with her family, right?

-I’m afraid we can’t. They have reinforced their security for sure, and taking her back is too dangerous. Also… -the Marshall hesitated before revealing his guesses. -I’m afraid she doesn’t have a family to call her own

-What do you mean? -Clarus growled, taking a pause between the words. Cor took a breath before answering.

-I believe the girl is the Prince’s nursemaid’s daughter

-What?

-Their resemblance is uncanny, Clarus, and it’s the only explanation that makes sense

-Great. This is perfect -the older muttered before sitting in the bench next to the room’s door. Cor followed him with his eyes, before looking at the door again. Should he enter? What if the girl would awoke? What if she didn’t?

-We knew all the house staff’s information. Why this girl was unknown to us?

-I don’t know, but the nurse had warned me about the tattoo on her wrist

-A tattoo? A barcode?

-Yes

The Shield got up, and began to pace like a caged lion.

-There is only one solution for this… -he said.

-You can’t be serious, she is a kid

-If our reports says the truth, then she is not, Marshall. She’s a MT

-Niflheim’s prince is a MT too

-But we need him, Cor. It’s different

-Why is different? -the Marshall shouted. Even though he knew that Clarus was right and that he should obey him, his guilt was taking the best of him. -We took her by mistake, she doesn’t deserve it!

-Don’t you think that I know that, Cor? -the other protested, his voice nearly breaking. -She is about the same age as my son, don’t you think it hurts me the idea of killing her? But what is the alternative? Keeping her as a war prisoner? That’s what you want? Leave her in a cell to rot?

-There must be another way Clarus

-What, give her in adoption? What if she runs away? What if she attacks someone? She’s not human, Cor, and we need to be more alert than ever with the prince in our hands. We don’t have time for her. Cor, I know this is hard, but we can’t afford more problems now -Clarus told him, with a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Cor wished he could relax in that sort of embrace, but he couldn’t. No when a little girl’s life was in his hands.

They stood in silence for some minutes, before Clarus looked at him in the eyes, his expression grave.

-I trust in you, Cor. That’s why you are going to take the decision. Whatever you are going to do with the girl, it’s going to be your responsibility. Understood?

-Yes, Clarus

-I’m going with Regis now. Call me when you have choosed. Remember, the doctor will come here to ask what it’s the next procedure in fifteen minutes

And with that, he left Cor alone with his thoughts. The Marshall took a deep breath before entering in the room, not ready to confront whatever was expecting him there.

The room wasn’t decorated and was smaller compared to the one Prince Prompto was. Just a normal ICU room in that hospital. Still, being a private room was enough privilege and Cor knew if it wasn’t for the king the girl would probably be in those big rooms with plenty of beds and no privacy at all, and Cor was glad they weren’t in one of those. He could think without any botherings, at least.

Still, he would do anything to not being in his situation.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at the girl. It was too much for him. He wasn’t afraid of the enormous monsters and uncountable soldiers he has fought over the years, but just thinking that a young girl would live or die if he ordered sent him shivers. He took a deep breath, thinking about the possibilities. It was true she was an MT, and if his guesses were right, she was the daughter of a veteran soldier, who probably gave her military training. Also, she would be much harder to manipulate than the young prince, she was older, and surely not as naive as the prince. They didn’t know what an MT like her would do, too. It was just too dangerous to let her free.

But what they would do if they kept her? If she were with Prompto, she would ruin all their efforts. But what was the other option? Keep her as a war prisoner? That would destroy her more than killing her.

Giving her in adoption wasn’t an option. She could ran away in a moment, or attack her tutors. But if one of the crownsguard or a kingsglaive would adopt her, then things would be easier. No, it was impossible, any of them would agree on that.

The only option was getting rid of her. He knew it was the reasonable option, the easiest one. He couldn’t imagine how painful could be for the girl, and the prince, to live knowing that you’ll never be free, that you’re away for home, that you’ll never see your family again. But every time he thought about it the face of the deceased mother appeared before his eyes, and the shock and blood tainting the girl when he came to pick the prince. He knew if he killed her, he wouldn’t live with the guilt.

After an eternity of thinking, Cor found the strength to look at the girl. She looked so peaceful. Burgundy hair tied up in a low ponytail, her bangs untidy in her forehead. A white bandage covering her right eye, like hiding the glaives’ work from the public eye, keeping their image of protectors clean. Cor grabbed her hand, looking at her closed eyes like she could hear him.

-I hope you understand my choice, but I have to do what I have to do

Clarus and Regis were watching the Prince eat, now much more calmed but still aware of the two men beside him, when the Shield received a call from Cor. Regis watched his old friend sighing after hanging the phone.

-So?

-We’ll have problems from now on, your Majesty

-That’s pretty obvious, Clarus

-You’re right -The Shield huffed before exiting the room.


End file.
